


Freedom

by clockworkgirl221



Series: Fandom Feminism (Girl-Centered Works) [4]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Accents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, End of the School Year, Established Relationship, F/F, Flowers, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkgirl221/pseuds/clockworkgirl221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magdelena "Maggie" Scott finds her lover, Polina Chekov, knee-deep in the spring flowers after her school exams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

Summer always meant freedom: a prospect of three months without having to get up early and sit through classes. That is how Polina Andreyevna Chekov felt about the end of exams. She felt like a little bird, flying out of her cage into the sunset. She even forgot to go home and change out of her school uniform as she dropped her bag by a beautiful pine tree and ran out into the meadow of wild larkspurs and poppies, laughing as she did so. She was done! One more year of school, but  _that_  didn't start for another three months.

She faced the wind and let it fly through her golden-brown curls, throwing her hands out into the wind. Freedom.

***

Magdalena Scott was also done with her exams, but she was reminded that she had to assist her car mechanic father that summer for extra spending money, since he was the one paying her way through college. The Scottish countryside was beautiful after her long drive from the city. All those engineering terms she had to memorize were soon lost as she noticed a tiny figure in the flowers, dancing and plucking from the bounty around her.

"Excited ta be out of there?" Maggie yelled, catching up to her lover.

Polina glanced at her proudly. Ever since she had come as a freshman, Maggie had been head-over-heels for her. Polina was the Russian exchange student, and had been a freshman when Polina was a junior in high school. At the end of the year, she had confessed her love, and promised to be hers even when she was in college only a few miles away. Maggie was a girl of her word.

"For a few months, at least," Polina replied, taking the older girl's hands and ruffling the older girl's short brown hair, almost like Polina was actually older than Scotty.

"Any plans?" Maggie asked.

Polina thought about it. "My parents expect a wisit from me," she replied, her adorable Russian accent showing through.

"Ah, yes. Yer lovin' parents who love ya no matter who ya happen ta be datin'," Maggie replied almost bitterly.

Polina remembered the reason Maggie was living in a flat by herself (actually, they shared when Polina wasn't in the dorms at her school). "Don't be like zat, Maggie," she chided, remembering the buttload of boxes she had transferred from her dorm at the beginning of the week (they were allowed to move out early, but only if they attended  _all_  their final exams. Some girls, like Jennifer Kirk, had to stay in the dorms as punishment for missing out to go out partying). "You are wery velcome to join me in Moscow. My parents vould lowe to meet you, and they vould make our home your home…"

Maggie thought about it. It  _had_  been about a year since they had started dating, and Maggie loved to hear about Polya's family in Moscow, how she and her brothers would go out and people watch, commenting on all the girls that walked by. Since Polina was bisexual (Maggie was full lesbian), and one of her brothers had come out recently as gay (in college, go figure), they all would comment on everyone, and embarrass their straight siblings by pointing out the same-sex partner of Polina or Viktor (the gay brother)'s choice for them.

"Would ya… have enough money for my passage?" she asked.

"Of course. It pays to hawe a fazer who owns an internassional company…" Polina reminded calmly, "Come vith me to Russia. Ve'd hawe so much fun…"

Maggie was reminded of her job, "I only get two weeks of summer vacation in my job, Lady," she said, cupping Polina's cheek.

"Zen ve'll go vhen you get off. Isn't it in ze middle of July?" Polina asked. She was reminded of her own job: a paid internship at her father's Scottish lead outpost. Since her father was her boss, she could get out of working any time she wanted.

Maggie thought about it for a long while before she sighed, nodding her head. Perhaps a little holiday to her lover's long-talked-about home would be good for her.

Polina smiled and looked behind her, "Good. Now I'm going to pick some of these flowers. Some of zem might go vell in ze kitchen, and zen on ze dining room table!" she said. Then she looked back at Maggie and grinned, "Zere are some daisies out here as vell… I might have to adorn your head vith zem," she said, ruffling her companion's short brown hair.

Maggie blushed and shook her head, smiling at her girlfriend's youth, "Naw, child. You need some of these poppies in yer own hair," she said, as Polina pulled her forward, her curly brown-gold hair bouncing as she ran through the flowers.

"Zen ve'll pretty ourselves up and go home to pretty the apartment up as vell," Polina replied, kneeling in the flowers and pulling Maggie along with her.

Maggie laughed and nodded, "I think that's a wonderful to officially start the summer…"


End file.
